Chaotic Love
by ayamikeage
Summary: Pan loves Matt Ishida(digimon) a visitor to her world but there's an obstacle... Trunks, now she can't decide who to choose! Read and review~


__

Yeah, after one week I put this story. There will be a second part if there are enough people who like it. Matt…Dgimon.Usual Disclaimers. Read and enjoy!

Pan pulled her hair tightly in a tail and fixed her shirt in the mirror. She took out her lipstick tube and added it to her lips, carefully pressing her lips together. She grabbed her bag and made sure everything was inside before grabbing her keys and heading out her room. 

"Pan, aren't you going with Trunks and the others? We're all going to meet at Master Roshi's," Videl reminded her daughter. 

"Damn," Pan murmured to herself. "Tell them I had to go somewhere, bye," she called out grabbing her leather jacket and flying off. 

Trunks arrived a few minutes later, holding Marron.

"Do you know where Pan is?" Trunks asked, after waiting patiently outside on the porch. 

"Oh, that just reminded me… she left in a hurry, saying she had to be somewhere," Videl said, continuing her cooking. 

_I wonder why she left? This is not the first time she's been forgetting to meet us. Where has she been going? _Trunks thought concerned. 

"Trunks, let's go," Marron said disrupting his ideas. 

Pan flew down to the small posh apartment below her. _I wonder if Matt is there… She had only first met Matt Ishida three months back and he'd changed her world around. Of course sometimes he was a jerk… but than again, many guys were jerks to her. He had just appeared in her school, one day. Trunks found it suspicious why he suddenly just appeared. She had asked Matt one day where he was from._

He looked at her distantly, "I'm from another dimension, or at least I think. I don't know exactly where I'm really from. I don't even know if this is reality we're really in, to be honest with you."

She felt terribly sorry for him. He had left behind his family, friends and his brother Tk and didn't know where he was from. 

Pan opened the door and bumped into Matt, making him drop a small electronic device she had never seen. 

"Sorry," Pan said hastily, helping to pick up the device, but bumping her head with his at the same time.

They looked each other and laughed, grasping to their head. _What nice hair he had. All the girls at school went crazy for him! He even played the base guitar for a new band at their school. _

"I thought you'd never come," Matt teased. 

Pan shut the door behind her and walked in. 

"So what do you think about tonight? I might need some extra help in math…," Matt groaned. 

"Doesn't matter, you know I wouldn't put it off," she said blushing. 

"Are you sure you don't have anything that I'm interfering with? I mean… we can plan our date… I mean session for another time," Matt said embarrassed, " I didn't mean date… it's just that…."

"Matt you don't have to explain! I'll see you," she said hesitating before kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the apartment, leaving him speechless. 

On her way out she heard Trunks call out to her. She slowly turned around, cursing herself for not leaving faster. 

"Hey? I though we were supposed to go together… Why were you at Matt's place?" Trunks said looking at the apartment she had just come out from. 

"We better hurry up," she said changing the topic, and quickly flying off. 

They reached Master Roshi's place and joined the others at the dinner table. 

"Hey Pan? How come you're the only girl not wearing a skirt?" Master Roshi joked around. 

Pan sighed. _I'm wearing black pants and a tank top, I see no problem with that._

Almost everyone was laughing except Trunks who followed her to the balcony. 

"Don't listen to them, they're all knocked out. Personally, I think Marron would be damn jealous if she knew how I thought you looked," Trunks said reddening. 

Pan smiled. He was her best "male" best friend and he always said the right things at the right time. Everyone at school was surprised that after so much time being close to him, how come she never had kissed him. To be honest, she had never once thought about it!

"I need some," Trunks started to say. 

"Advice? Marron?" Pan asked, reading his thoughts. 

"Exactly…I was planning to buy a pair of diamond earrings for her… but I'm not to sure if it's… a little to extreme after going out for only a few month," Trunks explained. 

"Trunks if you love her so much, give them… ," she smiled encouragingly. 

" I know but… that's just the problem," Trunks said looking around in case Marron was listening. 

"Oh god! I have to go!" Pan said looking at her watch. "Call me, promise?" she convinced him before running of to the washroom to change. 

Pan came out a few minutes later, surprising everyone, even her own parents, in a tight lizard skin, burgundy/black skirt, going half way to her knees. She had a tight black collar sweater and spiked leather boots.

She fixed her skirt and flung her hair backwards in front of a mirror before walking to the door and flying off. 

"That is how A equals B in the equation," Pan explained. She looked up from the book and noticed that Matt hadn't listened to anything she had said, but was looking straight at her. 

" I don't think this is good," Matt said laughing to himself. 

"What?" Pan said, closing the book. 

"I'm attracted too much to you," Matt looked at the ceiling, lying back near her on the sofa. 

After some odd silence, he spoke again, his tone serious, " I'm going back to my world soon." 

"_What_?" Pan asked shocked. 

"Funny. You're the only person I really trust in this world," Matt said softly.

"How are you going back?" Pan asked, worried.

"You don't remind me like any of the girl's in my world, you know. I've gotten a sign in a dream, the same one before coming here. It can happen any time now," he explained slowly. 

"So you didn't need to study for this test did you?" Pan asked, feeling she had wasted her time. 

" Pan, I didn't call you here for nothing. I wanted to ask you a favor,"

"Alright… what?" Pan asked. 

"Promise me, you'll tell me the truth," Matt asked, playing around with the same electronic device. 

"K… go ahead," Pan imposed, feeling a bit frightened of what he's say next. 

"Pan, if I asked you to come back with me to my world, would you come?" Matt asked silently. 

"Are you crazy?" she said giggling, thinking it was a prank. 

"Pan, I'm not fooling around! Would you?" Matt asked looking at her tensely. 

" Why would you want me to come?" Pan asked back diligently. 

"I think I was brought to this dimension because of you," he replied looking at her. 

She quickly got up; "I don't even know where you're from! I better be going," she said quickly turning her back on him.

" Wait up!" Matt said turning her around and adjusting her face to look up at him, " I'm not pressuring you! My world is just like this one, except I'm usually in the digital world."

"The digital world," she said blanking out. 

He pulled her back to the sofa, where he explained to her about the digitally destined and the digi emperor, Ken.

"There are new digitally destined kids but… I still go there some times… so can you think about it?" Matt asked quietly. 

Pan got up and walked to the apartment door. She turned around hastily, " I really like you Matt but….,"Pan explained. 

"But…_But is not a thing a guy likes to hear after the girl he likes confesses that she likes him_!" Matt said rolling his eyes, playing around with his acoustic guitar on its stand. 

"I have so many people here. My family. _Friends_. My home!" she tried to explain. 

" Trunks?" Matt said plainly. 

"What about Trunks? He's my best friend, and god knows what I'd do if he was not around!" Pan asked, not getting what he was trying to say.

"Never mind, just please give it some thought!" Matt asked, walking her outside, in the cold wintry night with only his shirt on. 

"Hey you better go in, don't want you to get sick!" Pan said worried. 

"I'll be fine!" Matt said, a little harsh. He apologized quickly, and hesitated before turning his back and start to walk back inside, his hands in his jeans. 

"Wait!" Pan called out, running over to him. She fiercely turned him around and kissed him. He slowly slid his hands out of his pockets and embraced her lips, tasting ever part he could. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body, feeling her warmth rush all over his body.

She slowly pulled away and kissed him quickly, " Not going to kiss me good night?"

Matt laughed, kissing her again, not wanting her to leave. 

"I better go," her words cut from his kisses.

She walked away, wanting to go back. She flew off. _Only one person to ask for my decision. _

She flew over Trunks' place, not noticing any lights, but than found that someone was training in the gravity room. She walked inside, and noticed Trunks training madly. He suddenly looked her way and accidentally got hit by an energy blast. 

"Trunks!" she screamed out running towards him. 

He slowly got up while she turned down the gravity level. 

"Sorry about that," Pan apologized, helping him up. 

"No problem," he struggled to say. 

"What the hell were you doing training like that!" Pan yelled at him. 

" Get some things off my mind, really didn't work!" he smiled slyly at her. 

" You're bleeding," Pan said looking at his shirt that was stained. 

"I'm fine," Trunks said confidently, watching her walk away and come back with bandages. 

She raised her eyebrow, signaling him to take off his shirt. Trunks took off his shirt, and laid it near him. 

She started wrapping his chest with the white bandages carefully. 

"Nice chain, who gave it to you?" trunks asked, looking at the diamond heart on the gold chain. 

"Matt," Pan answered, sitting near him. 

"So what's up with you and Matt? You like the guy?" Trunks blurted out. 

Pan tried to hide her smile. 

"You do don't you!" Trunks asked, trying his best to feel happy for her.

"That's why I came. Bra is sleeping, so I wanted to ask you…Matt wants me to go to his world," Pan explained. 

"For _one little_ visit, right, what do you mean "another world"?" Trunks snapped

"To _live_ there with him, and is little brother. It's another dimension," she answered. 

"And you're actually thinking about it?" Trunks said getting up angrily, accidentally, hitting himself in the chest. She helped him and supported him up. 

" How about your parents? They'll be extremely angry. Your _friends_?! You know there are others that care and _love_ you besides Matt. Can't believe that slug would actually be so selfish!" 

"Trunks!" Pan whispered, trying to hide her tears.

"We've been best friends for how _long_?! And now I _can't_ see my best friend any more!?" Trunks argued angrily, raising his power level. 

"Trunks! I came to you for support not a fight!" Pan screamed at him, " The last thing I want to do is leave you like this!" 

" Sorry!" Trunks said shaking, not believing he had to give in like this. He looked away, " If you really love him, leave, or else forget about it!"

"Thanks!" Pan said hurriedly, hugging him. "This means a lot! I love you!"

"It's pretty dark, looks like it's going to rain. Want me to take you home?" Trunks asked, concerned. 

"Doesn't matter, I'll be fine I'll walk home," Pan called out walking off. 

_I gave her up that easily? I can't believe myself! Have I gone nuts?!_

Few minutes later…

Pan was busy crossing the street when it started to pour. She turned around to see Trunks, his hair completely wet. 

"Trunks? What are you doing here!" she asked, amazed. 

He looked around, and pulled his dry jacket over their heads, " Come on!" He dragged her to a nearby telephone booth for shelter. 

"I forgot to ask you something… remember you told me we'd _finish_ talking about my problem with Marron?" Trunks said, putting his jacket around her, noticing she was shivering. He wiped away the water from his face. 

"I think that you should give the earrings to her if she really means that much to you!" she said.

Trunks sat in front of her, "I don't think I like her as much as on our first date," he said looking at her. 

"I see…," Pan said quietly, signaling him to go on. 

"I like this other girl, for a long time actually! I don't know what to do! I think she likes this other guy," Trunks whispered quietly, looking at Pan. 

Pan was deep in thought, " Do I know her, have you ever talked to her about it?" 

"I know her better than myself! It's funny actually. She's going to be moving away for a few months, and I'm not sure if it's worth to tell her," Trunks expressed himself. 

"Ouch, Trunks I think you should tell her. I mean, what happens if she feels the same?" Pan asked looking into his eyes. 

"And after I tell her? Do you think the girl would back out if I kissed her?" Trunks asked her, looking intensely at her. 

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see," Pan smiled, wondering who this girl he loved so much was. 

"I guess we will," Trunks whispered lowering his head and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently on her lips, surprising her. He pulled her head closer to his, not wanting to let go of her lips. He firmly pressed her body against the wall of the booth, feeling every inch of her body with his hands. She pushed his hair away from interfering with their lips. 

They slowly pulled apart, Pan's eyes, still closed, replaying the moment in her mind. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Now what do you think she'll say to me?" Trunks asked. 

"Well, it depends… she probably won't want Marron to get hurt but I don't think she'd mind being kissed again, _in the near future_," Pan said shaking her head, almost in tears. 

" Does that mean that she won't be leaving me any time soon?" Trunks asked smiling. 

"No!" Pan yelled out, " Right now I have to worry about getting home!"

"Right," Trunks said, kissing her on the nose, making her giggle. 

"Gohan will kill me if I didn't bring you home tonight," Trunks said sheepishly. 

Pan reddened, " Trunks-Sei I can't believe I've ever seen this part of you!" she said putting her arm around him and walking into the rain. 

"Than there's a whole lot of me you still have to figure out," Trunks laughed. "I know a faster way than this!" He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and lifted her up into the sky, a bright light shining around them. 

She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the day's pressure all build up in her. 

Trunks landed on Pan's windowsill and looked inside the house for any sign of her parents. 

"Looks like your parents are still at the party!" he whispered to Pan, lifting her body slowly into his arms and noticing her fast asleep. 

He pushed the windows slightly open and entered the room. He walked over to her bed and removed the sheets. He placed her on the bed and removed her shoes slowly, followed by her jacket.

"Trunks?" Pan whispered, waking up. 

"What?" he asked gently, sitting right next to her. "Your parents are not here."

She shrugged, and opened her eyes. 

"You going to tell me why you're wearing these kind of clothes?" Trunks asked in the same tone. 

"Why? You don't think I look good in them?" she asked, a little upset. 

"Of course not! I told you, you looked good!" he replied, putting his arms around her and hugging her. "I was just worried why you were changing the way you dressed because of a guy!"

"Matt? I feel more comfortable in these clothes, that's it! I told you I had to tutor him!" Pan said closing her eyes. _This feels so strange!_

"Oh yes in which way were you tutoring him exactly!" Trunks asked.

She looked at him coldly, making him change the topic. 

"I better go! I need to train a lot!" Trunks said getting up from her arms. 

"_Train_? You just trained a few hours ago!" Pan said. Trunks smiled and kissed her, interrupting her thoughts. 

"You know what my goal is… reach super sayian level 3!" Trunks reminded her. 

She turned her back on him, "You sound exactly like Vegeta!" 

"Hey, that's not true," he sat down near her. 

"Can't you stay? You can always train tomorrow!" Pan sighed, looking at him pitifully. 

"You shouldn't do this to me Pan!" Trunks said stretching out on her bed. 

" If you really want to leave, go," she said abruptly looking at the wall. "Actually it might be better."

"Don't take it the wrong way Pan! If you keep on giving me that kind of face, kami knows what kind of work I'll get done!" Trunks laughed, pulling the covers over them. He put his arm around her and held her closely.

"Trunks we'll have to take it slowly, I wasn't expecting this!" Pan said, glancing over at her poster in front of her bed. 

"Sure, I don't mind, as long as I'm with you," Trunks said kissing her on her neck. 

"Trunks! You were with Marron just a few hours ago! I mean I don't want the same thing to happen to me!" Pan argued. 

"It won't! I promise!" Trunks tried comforting her. 

"I'm afraid that I might lose you. My _best friend_. Than _who_ am I going to go to?" Pan said quietly, closing her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears coming down. 

"We'll work on it, I promise. You'll never lose me as a best friend, you never have!" Trunks said kissing her again. He stopped her from any quarrel and put his fingers over her lips. 

"Sleep, don't worry, everything will be fine!" Trunks said kissing her a final time on her forehead. He stayed awake a few minutes, making sure she had gone to sleep peacefully, before closing his eyes himself. 


End file.
